The Real Barenziah, Part IX
The Real Barenziah, Part IX Treść Oryginał= The Real Barenziah, Part IX by Anonymous As Symmachus had predicted, the theft of the Staff of Chaos had few short term consequences. The current emperor, Uriel Septim, sent some rather stiff messages expressing shock and displeasure at the staff's disappearance and urging that Symmachus make every effort to locate its whereabouts and communicate this to the newly appointed Imperial BattleMage, Jagar Tharn, in whose hands the matter had been placed. "Tharn!" Symmachus snarled in disgust and frustration, as he paced about the small chamber where Barenziah, now some months pregnant, was sitting serenely, knitting a baby blanket. "Jagar Tharn, indeed. I wouldn't give him directions for crossing the street." "What have you against this person, husband?" "I just don't trust that mongrel elf. Part wood elf, part dark elf and part only the gods know what. All the worst qualities of all his combined races. No one knows much about him. Claims he was born in Valenwood, of a wood elf mother. Seems to have been everywhere since--" Barenziah, sunk in the contentment of pregnancy had only been humoring Symmachus thus far, but this piqued her interest. "Nightingale? Could he have been this Jagar Tharn, disguised?" "Nay. Human blood seems to be the one missing component in Tharn's ancestry." To Symmachus, Barenziah knew, that was a flaw. Symmachus despised wood elves as lazy thieves and high elves as effete intellectuals, but he admired humans, especially Bretons, for their combination of pragmatism, intelligence and energy. "Nightingale's of Ebonheart, of the House of Mora, I'll be bound -- that house has had human blood since her time. Ebonheart was jealous that the Staff was laid here when Tiber Septim took the Horn from us." Barenziah sighed a little. The rivalry between Ebonheart and Mournhold reached back almost to the dawn of history. Once the two had been one, all the mines within held by Clan R'Aathim, whose royal house held the High Kingship of Morrowind. Ebonheart had split into two separate city states, Ebonheart and Mournhold, when Queen Lian's twin sons, Moraelyn's grandsons, had been left as the heirs. At the same time the office of High King had been vacated in favor of a temporary War Leader to be named by a council in times of provincial emergency. Still, Ebonheart remained jealous of her prerogatives as the eldest city state of Morrowind, still first among equals, and claimed that guardianship of the Horn should rightfully be entrusted to the elder. Mournhold responded that Moraelyn himself had placed the Horn in the keeping of the god Ephen, and Mournhold was unarguably the god's birthplace. "Why not tell Jagar Tharn of your suspicions then? Let him recover the thing. As long as it's safe, what does it matter where it lies?" Symmachus stared at her without comprehension. "It matters," he said softly, "but not that much," he added. "Certainly not enough for you to concern yourself further over it. You just tend to your -- knitting." In a few more months Barenziah produced a fine son, whom they named Helseth. Nothing more was heard of the Staff or "Nightingale." If Ebonheart held it, certainly they did not boast of it. The years passed swiftly and happily. Helseth grew tall and strong. He was much like his father, whom he worshipped. When Helseth was eight years old Barenziah bore a second child, a daughter, to Symmachus' great delight. Helseth was his pride, yet little Morgiah held his heart. Shortly after Morgiah's birth word came that a plot against the Emperor had been unmasked and that the chief co-conspirators Jagar Tharn and Ria Silmane were dead. Symmachus rejoiced at this news. "I told you so," he crowed. Yet thereafter relations with the Empire slowly deteriorated, for no apparent reason. Taxes were raised and quotas increased with each passing year. Symmachus felt that the Emperor suspected him of having had a hand in the plot and sought to prove his loyalty by making every effort to comply with the increasing demands. He lengthened working hours and raised taxes and even made up some of the difference from both crown funds and their own private holdings. Yet still the demands increased and commoners and nobles alike grew restless. "I want you to take the children and journey yourself to Imperial City," Symmachus at last said in desperation. "You must make the Emperor listen, else all Mournhold will be in revolt come spring. You have a way with men, you always did." He forced a smile. Barenziah forced a smile of her own. "Even you." "Yes, even me," he said dully. "Both children?" Barenziah looked over toward the corner windows where Helseth was strumming a lute and singing a duet with his little sister. Helseth was fifteen, Morgiah just eight. "Perhaps they'll soften his heart. Besides, it's time that Helseth was presented at the Imperial Court." "Perhaps, but that's not your true reason. You do not think you can keep them safe here. If that's the case, then you're not safe here either. Come with us," Barenziah urged. He took her hands in his. "Barenziah. Love. Heart of my heart, if I leave now, there'll be nothing for us to return to. I'll be all right. I can take care of myself, and I can do it better if I need not fear for you and our children." Barenziah laid her head against his chest. "Just remember that we need you. We can do without the rest if we have each other. Empty hands and empty bellies are easier to bear than an empty heart. My foolishness has brought us to this pass." "If so, 'tis not that so a place to be." His eyes rested fondly on their carefree children. "And none of us shall go without. I cost you everything once, Barenziah, I and Tiber Septim. Without my aid theSeptim dynasty would never have begun. I helped its rise. I can bring about its fall. You may tell Uriel Septim that, and that my patience is bounded." Barenziah gasped. Symmachus was not given to empty threats. She'd no more imagined that he would ever turn against the Empire than that the old house wolf lying by the hearth would turn on her. "How?" she demanded, but he shook his head. "Better that you know not," he said. "Just tell him that, if he prove recalcitrant, and do not fear. He's Septim enough that he will not kill the messengers." The late winter journey to Imperial City was an easy one. One of the things the Septim Empire had accomplished was the building and maintenance of good highways throughout Tamriel. * * * Barenziah stood before the Emperor's throne, explaining Mournhold's straits. She'd waited weeks for an audience with Uriel Septim, fobbed off on pretext or another. "His Excellency is indisposed." "An urgent matter demands his attention." "I am sorry, your Highness, there must be some mistake. Your appointment is for next week. No, see..." And now it was not going well. He did not even seem to be listening to her. He hadn't invited her to sit, nor had he dismissed the children. Helseth stood still as a carved statue, but little Morgiah had begun to fidget. He had first greeted the three of them with a too-bright smile of welcome that did not reach his eyes. Then, as she presented her children, he had gazed at them with a fixed attention that was real, yet inappropriate. Barenziah had been dealing with humans for nearly five hundred years now and had developed skill at reading their expressions and movement that was far beyond that any human ever learned. Try as the Emperor might to conceal it, there was a hunger in his eyes, and something more. Regret. Why? He had several fine children of his own. Why covet hers? And why look at her with an intense, though, brief yearning? Ah, well, perhaps he was tired of his Lady. Humans were fickle minded. But after that one long, burning glance, his gaze had shifted away as she began to speak of her mission, and he sat still as stone. Puzzled, Barenziah stared into the pale set face, looking for some trace of the Septims she'd known. She hadn't known Uriel Septim well, having met him only once when he was still a child and then at his coronation twenty years before. He'd been stern and dignified then, yet not icily remote as this man was. Despite the physical resemblance, he didn't seem to be the same man at all. Not the same, yet something about him was familiar to her, more familiar than it should be, some trick of posture or gesture ... Suddenly she felt very warm, as if lava had been poured over her. Illusion! She had studied well the arts of illusion since Nightingale had fooled her so badly. She had learned to detect it and she felt it now, as certainly as a blind man could feel the sun on his face. Illusion, but why? Her mind worked furiously even as her mouth went on reciting details about the Mournhold economy. Vanity? Humans were oft as ashamed of the signs of age as elves were proud of them. Yet the face Uriel Septim wore seemed consistent with his age. Barenziah dared use none of her magic arts. Even petty nobles had means of detecting, if not shielding themselves from these in their halls. The use of magic here would bring down his wrath as surely as drawing a knife would. Magic. Illusion. Suddenly she thought of Nightingale and briefly he sat before her, only saddened. Trapped. And then that vision faded and another man sat there, like Nightingale and yet unlike. Pale skin, red eyes and elven ears and about him a fierce glow of concentration, an aura of energy, a shrinking horror. This man was capable of anything! And then, once again she beheld the face of Uriel Septim. How could she be sure she wasn't imagining things? Perhaps her mind was playing tricks on her. She felt a sudden vast weariness, as if she'd been carrying a heavy burden too long and too far. "Do you remember, Excellency, Symmachus and I had dinner with your family shortly after your father's coronation. You were no older than little Morgiah here. We were greatly honored to be the only guests that evening, except for your best friend Justin, of course." "Ah, yes," the Emperor said. "I believe I do recall that." "You and Justin were such friends. I was told he died not long after. A great pity." "Indeed. I still do not like to speak of him." His eyes were wary. "Ah, as for your request, my lady, we shall take it under advisement and let you know." Barenziah bowed, as did her children. A nod dismissed them, and they backed away from the presence. Barenziah took a deep breath. "Justin" had been an imaginary friend, although Uriel had insisted that a place be set for Justin at every meal! Not only that, "Justin" had been a girl, despite the boy name. Symmachus had kept up the family joke long after "Justin" had gone wherever such childhood friends go, inquiring seriously after Justin's well-being whenever he and Uriel Septim met, and being responded to as seriously. The last Barenziah had heard "Justin", after an adventurous youth, had married a high elf and settled in Lilandril. The man occupying the Emperor's chair was not Uriel Septim! Nightingale! A chord of recognition rang through her and Barenziah knew that she was right. It was he, indeed! Symmachus had been wrong, so wrong ... What now, she wondered. What had become of Uriel Septim, and, more to the point, what did it mean for her and Symmachus and Mournhold? Thinking back, Barenziah guessed that their troubles were due to this false emperor, Nightingale, or whoever he really was. He must have taken Uriel Septim's place shortly before the unreasonable demands on Mournhold had begun. That would explain why relations had deteriorated so long (as humans judged time) after her offense. Nightingale knew of Symmachus' famed loyalty to, and knowledge of, the Septims and was making a pre-emptive strike. If that were indeed the case they were all in terrible danger. She and the children were under his hand here in Imperial City and Symmachus left alone to face the troubles of Nightingale's brewing. What must she do? Barenziah urged the children ahead of her, a hand on each shoulder, her womanservant and guards trailing behind. They had reached their waiting carriage -- even though their apartment was only a few blocks from the Palace, royal dignity forbade their walking, and for once, Barenziah was glad of that. Even the carriage seemed a kind of sanctuary now, false as she knew that feeling to be. A boy dashed up to one of the guards and handed him a letter, then pointed towards the carriage. The guard brought it to her. The boy waited, eyes wide. The letter was brief and complimentary and simply asked if King Eadwyre of Wayrest, High Rock, might be granted an audience with her, as he had heard much of her, and would be pleased to make her acquaintance. Barenziah's first impulse was to refuse. She wanted only to leave this city! Certainly she had no inclination for any dalliances with a dazzled human. She looked up frowning and one of the guard said, "The boy says his master awaits your reply yonder." She looked in the direction indicated and saw a handsome elderly man on horseback, surrounded by a half-dozen courtiers and guards. He caught her eye and bowed respectfully, removing his plumed hat. "Very well," Barenziah said to the boy, on impulse. "Tell your master he may call on me tonight, after the dinner hour." The man looked polite and grave, and rather worried, but not in the least lovesick. |-|Tłumaczenie (nieoficjalne)= Prawdziwa Barenziah, Część IX Anonim Jak przewidział Symmachus, zniknięcie Laski Chaosu nie miało wielu natychmiastowych skutków. Obecny cesarz, Uriel Septim, wysłał kilka dość ostrych listów, wyrażając szok i niezadowolenie ze zniknięcia Laski. Nalegał w nim, aby Symmachus dołożył wszelkich starań w celu jej odnalezienia i przekazywał informacje o postępach nowo mianowanemu nadwornemu magowi, Jagarowi Tharnowi, któremu powierzono tę sprawę. - Tharn! - Symmachus grzmiał z oburzenia i frustracji, przemierzając małą komnatę gdzie Barenziah, od kilku miesięcy w ciąży, siedziała spokojnie, haftując kołderkę dla dziecka. - Zaiste, Jagar Tharn! Nie powiedziałbym mu nawet, jak przejść przez ulicę. - Co masz przeciwko tej osobie, mężu? - Po prostu nie ufam temu mieszańcowi. Po części leśny, po części mroczny elf, a po części bogowie wiedzą co. Założę się, że odziedziczył najgorsze cechy wszystkich ras. - Parsknął. - Nikt nie wie o nim wiele. Mówi, że narodził się na południu Puszczy Valen, z leśnej elfki. Od tamtej pory był chyba wszędzie... Pogrążona w zadowoleniu ciąży Barenziah do tej pory ustępowała Symmachusowi, lecz coś przykuło jej uwagę. – Słowik? Czy to nie mógłby być Jagar Tharn w przebraniu? - Nie. W pochodzeniu Tharna wydaje się brakować tylko ludzkiej krwi. - Symmachus, jak wiedziała Barenziah, uważał to za wadę. Jej mąż gardził leśnymi elfami, których uznawał za próżniaków i złodziei, a elfów wysokiego rodu uważał za zniewieściałych intelektualistów. Podziwiał jednak ludzi, szczególnie Bretonów, za ich połączenie pragmatyzmu, inteligencji i energii. - Słowik pochodzi z Ebonheart, z Domu Mora, tego mogę być pewien. Ten ród miał w sobie ludzką krew od jej czasów. Ebonheart zazdrościło nam, że u nas spoczęła Laska, gdy Tiber Septim odebrał nam Róg Przyzywania. Barenziah cicho westchnęła. Wrogość między Ebonheart i Mournhold sięgała prawie do początków historii. Kiedyś oba były jednym, wszystkie kopalnie były lennem Ra'athimów, którzy zasiadali na tronie Wysokiego Króla Morrowind. Ebonheart rozdzieliło się na dwa osobne państwa-miasta, gdy bliźniacy królowej Lian — wnukowie Moraelyna — razem zostali następcami. Mniej więcej w tym samym czasie pozycja Wysokiego Króla zwolniła się na korzyść tymczasowego Naczelnika Wojskowego, mianowanego przez radę w razie zagrożenia prowincji. Mimo to Ebonheart zazdrośnie broniło swych przywilejów jako najstarszego państwa-miasta Morrowind, ciągle pierwsi pośród równych i twierdziło, że opieka nad Rogiem powinna prawomocnie należeć do najstarszego. Mournhold odpowiedziało, że sam Moraelyn zostawił Róg w pieczy boga Ephena — a to właśnie w Mournhold narodził się bóg. - Czemu więc nie powiesz Tharnowi o swych podejrzeniach? Niech on ją odzyska. Jeśli tylko będzie bezpieczna, jakie ma znaczenie gdzie spoczywa? Symmachus patrzył na nią nierozumnym wzrokiem. - Ma znaczenie – powiedział. - ale chyba nie aż takie. - dodał. - Na pewno nie takie, byś musiała się tym zamartwiać. Siedź sobie i zajmij się... - - haftowaniem. Kilka miesięcy później Barenziah urodziła dorodnego syna, któremu nadali imię Helseth. Nie było więcej wieści o Lasce ani o Słowiku. Jeśli Ebonheart ją miało, wcale się tym nie chwaliło. Lata mijały szybko i szczęśliwie. Helseth rósł duży i silny. Wdawał się w ojca, którego uwielbiał. Gdy Helseth miał osiem lat, Barenziah powiła córeczkę, ku zachwytowi Symmachusa. Był dumny z Helsetha, lecz to mała Morgiah zdobyła jego serce. Krótko po narodzinach Morgiah przybyła wieść o odkryciu spisku przeciw cesarzowi i że główni spiskowcy Jagar Tharn i Ria Silmane zostali znalezieni martwi. Symmachus uradował się na te słowa. – A nie mówiłem – zamraczał. Jednak stosunki z Cesarstwem stopniowo się pogarszały bez widocznego powodu. Podatki i kontyngenty rosły z każdym rokiem. Symmachus uważał, że cesarz podejrzewa go o udział w spisku, i pragnął udowodnić swą lojalność, dokładając starań, by spełniać coraz większe żądania. Wydłużył dni pracy i zwiększył cła, wyrównując nawet różnicę ze skarbu państwa i ich własnych funduszy. Ale podatki rosły i zarówno chłopi, jak i szlachta, zaczęli narzekać. - Chcę, żebyś zabrała dzieci i pojechała do Cesarskiego Miasta - z rozpaczą w głosie rzekł w końcu Symmachus. - Musisz przekonać cesarza, inaczej w Mournhold z nadejściem wiosny wybuchnie powstanie. Umiesz przekonywać mężczyzn, ukochana. Zawsze to potrafiłaś. - Zmusił się do śmiechu. Barenziah też uśmiechnęła się wymuszenie. - Nawet ciebie. - Tak. Nawet mnie - odpowiedział beznamiętnie. - Oboje dzieci? - Barenziah spojrzała w stronę narożnego okna, przy którym Helseth brzdąkał na lutni i śpiewał coś w duecie ze swoją siostrą. Helseth miał wtedy piętnaście lat, Morgiah osiem. - Może zmiękczą jego serce. Poza tym najwyższy czas przedstawić Helsetha na cesarskim dworze. - Być może. Ale nie to jest prawdziwym powodem. Nie wierzysz, że będą tu bezpieczne. W takim razie sam nie jesteś bezpieczny. Jedź z nami – nalegała Barenziah. Ujął ją za ręce. - Barenziah. Miłości. Serce mego serca. Jeśli teraz odjadę, nie będzie do czego wracać. Nic mi się nie stanie. Potrafię o siebie zadbać — tym lepiej, jeśli nie będę musiał martwić się o ciebie i dzieci. Barenziah złożyła głowę na jego piersi. - Pamiętaj tylko, że ciebie potrzebujemy. Poradzimy sobie sami, jeśli będziemy mieli siebie nawzajem. Puste ręce i puste brzuchy łatwiej znieść niż puste serce. To moja głupota doprowadziła nas do tego. - Nawet jeśli tak, nie jest to złe miejsce. - Spojrzał z miłością na ich beztroskie dzieci. - Żadnemu z was nie będzie niczego. Kiedyś straciłaś przeze mnie wszystko, Barenziah, przeze mnie i Tibera Septima. Bez mojej pomocy dynastia Septimów nigdy by nie powstała. Ja pomagałem ją utworzyć. I mogę doprowadzić do jego upadku. Możesz to powiedzieć Urielowi Septimowi. I jeszcze to, że moja cierpliwość jest na wyczerpaniu. Barenziah zabrakło tchu. Symmachus nie rzucał słów na wiatr. Szansa, że kiedykolwiek zwróci się przeciwko Cesarstwu, wydawała się tak mała, jak to, że stary domowy wilk, leżący przy ogniu, rzuci się na nią. - Jak? – spytała, ale on tylko potrząsnął głową. - Lepiej, żebyś nie wiedziała - odparł. - Jeśli okaże się oporny, powtórz mu to tylko i nie bój się. Jest na tyle Septimem, że nie zabije posłańca. Podróż do Cesarskiego Miasta późną zimą była łatwą. Jedną z rzeczy, które osiągnęło Cesarstwo Septimów, było wybudowanie i opieka nad dobrymi drogami przecinającymi całe Tamriel. Barenziah stała przed tronem cesarza, wyjaśniając kłopoty Mournhold. Od tygodni oczekiwała na audiencję u Uriela Septima, zbywana pod byle pretekstem. „Jego Wysokość jest niedysponowany”. „Pilne sprawy wymagają uwagi Jego Ekscelencji”. „Wybaczcie, Wasza Wysokość, musiał nastąpić jakiś błąd. Jesteście umówieni w przyszłym tygodniu. Naprawdę, spójrzcie...” Sama audiencja także nie szła dobrze. Nawet wyglądał, by jej słuchał. Nie poprosił, żeby usiadła, ani nie odprawił dzieci. Helseth stał nieruchomo niczym kamienny posąg, ale mała Morgiah zaczęła się wiercić. Przywitał całą trójkę zbyt radosnym uśmiechem, który nie sięgał jego oczu. Następnie, kiedy przedstawiała dzieci, przyglądał im się z uwagą, która wydawała się nie na miejscu. Barenziah od pięciuset lat miała do czynienia z ludźmi i osiągnęła biegłość w odczytywaniu ich ruchów i wyrazów twarzy, dostrzegając rzeczy, których nigdy nie nauczyłby się widzieć żaden człowiek. Choć cesarz próbował to ukryć, w jego oczach widniała potrzeba i coś więcej. Żal. Czemu? Sam miał kilkoro wspaniałych dzieci. Czemu pragnął tych? I czemu patrzył na nią z dzikim, choć krótkim, pragnieniem? Może znudził się swą małżonką. Ludzie byli niestali. Po długim, palącym spojrzeniu odwrócił wzrok, gdy zaczęła mówić o swej misji, przez całą jej opowieść siedział jak kamień. Zdziwiona, Barenziah patrzyła na bladą, nieruchomą twarz, szukając w niej śladu Septimów, których znała kiedyś. Nie znała dobrze Uriela Septima, gdyż spotkała go tylko raz, gdy był jeszcze dzieckiem, a później dwadzieścia lat później, podczas jego koronacji. Wtedy był poważny i dostojny, nie tak zimny i nieprzystępny, jak stojący ten tu mężczyzna. Poza wyglądem nie przypominał on wcale tamtego człowieka. Nie tego samego, lecz było w nim coś znajomego, bardziej niż powinno, coś w gestach, postawie... Nagle poczuła gorąco, jakby oblała ją lawa. Iluzja! Zgłębiała arkana iluzji od czasu, gdy Słowik tak ją oszukał. Nauczyła się ją wyczuwać — i teraz czuła ją, tak wyraźnie, jak ślepiec czuje słońce na twarzy. Iluzja, ale czemu? Jej umysł zaciekle pracował, podczas gdy dalej mówiła o szczegółach ekonomii Mournhold. Próżność? Ludzie często wstydzili się oznak starości tak bardzo, jak elfy były z nich dumne. A jednak twarz Uriela Septima odzwierciedlała jego wiek. Barenziah nie odważyła się użyć swej magii. Nawet drobna szlachta miała sposoby na wykrywanie magii w swych siedzibach, jeśli nie na ochronę przed nią. Wykorzystanie czarów ściągnęłoby na nią jego gniew równie szybko, co wyciągnięcie sztyletu. Magia. Iluzja. Nagle przypomniał jej się Słowik i chwilowo zobaczyła go przed sobą, wyglądał na smutnego. Uwięzionego. Wizja znowu zmieniła się i inny mężczyzna siedział na jego miejscu, podobny, a zarazem niepodobny do Słowika. Blada skóra, czerwone oczy, elfie uszy — a dookoła silny blask skoncentrowanego zła, aura tajemnej energii — straszny, niszczycielski horror. On był zdolny do wszystkiego! Po chwili znowu widziała twarz Uriela Septima. Skąd mogła wiedzieć, że jej się nie wydawało? Może zwiodły ją oczy. Nagle poczuła ogromne zmęczenie, jakby niosła za duży ciężar za daleko. - Czy pamiętasz, Wasza Wysokość, jak gościłam z Symmachusem u twej rodziny, tuż po koronacji twego ojca? Miałeś wtedy tyle lat, ile teraz mała Morgiah. Był to dla nas wielki zaszczyt, że byliśmy tego wieczoru jedynymi gośćmi — oczywiście prócz twego przyjaciela Justina. - Ach, tak - powiedział cesarz. - Chyba sobie to przypominam. - Łączyła was tak głęboka przyjaźń. Słyszałam, że niedługo później umarł. Co za strata. - Zaiste. Ciągle nie lubię o nim rozmawiać. - Jego oczy stały się zmęczone - Co do twej prośby, moja pani, rozważymy ją i damy ci znać. Barenziah skłoniła się, skłoniły się też dzieci. Skinienie zakończyło audiencję i cała trójka wyszła z komnaty. Barenziah odetchnęła głęboko. „Justin” był wymyślonym towarzyszem zabaw, choć mały Uriel kazał przygotowywać dlań miejsce przy każdym posiłku. Poza tym Justin pomimo męskiego imienia była dziewczyną! Symmachus odgrzewał ten rodzinny żart jeszcze długo po tym, jak podzieliła los reszty wymyślonych przyjaciół — pytając o zdrowie Justin za każdym razem, gdy widział się z Urielem Septimem, który odpowiadał mu z udawaną powagą. Ostatnim razem, gdy Barenziah słyszała o Justin, po przygodnej młodości poznała wysokiego elfa, wyszła za niego i zamieszkała w Lilandril. Mężczyzna zajmujący miejsce cesarza nie był Urielem Septimem! Słowik? Zabrzmiała w niej znajoma struna i Barenziah wiedziała, że ma rację. To był on. Z pewnością on! Symmachus się mylił, tak bardzo mylił... Co teraz, zastanawiała się. Co się stało z Urielem Septimem — przede wszystkim, co to znaczyło dla niej i Symmachusa, i dla całego Mournhold? Patrząc wstecz, Barenziah uznała, że wszystkie ich kłopoty pochodziły od tego fałszywego cesarza, Słowika — czy kogokolwiek, kim on faktycznie był. Musiał on zająć miejsce Uriela Septima niedługo przed tym, jak do Mournhold zaczęły przychodzić te nierealne żądania. To wyjaśniałoby pogorszenie stosunków przez tak długi czas (według miary ludzi), po jej niefortunnej wpadki. Słowik wiedział o słynnej wierności Symmachusa rodowi Septimów i jego wiedzy o nim, i przygotował atak z wyprzedzeniem. Jeśli o to chodziło, byli w śmiertelnym niebezpieczeństwie. Ona i dzieci nie mieli żadnej władzy w Cesarskim Mieście, a Symmachus został, by sam zmagać się z rozpętanym przez Słowika zamieszaniem. Cóż miała zrobić? Barenziah prowadziła dzieci przed sobą, trzymając ręce na ich ramionach, gdy podążały za nią damy dworu oraz osobista eskorta. Dotarli do oczekującego na nich powozu. Choć jej apartament mieścił się kilka przecznic od Pałacu, królewska godność zakazywała podróży piechotą, - czemu Barenziah choć raz była wdzięczna. Powóz wydawał jej się teraz schronieniem, choć wiedziała, że było to złudne uczucie. Do jednego ze strażników podbiegł chłopiec i oddawszy mu list, wskazał na powóz. Strażnik przyniósł go jej. Chłopiec czekał, z szeroko otwartymi oczami. List był krótki i pochlebny, i zapytywał tylko, czy nie udzieliłaby audiencji królowi Eadwyrowi z Wayrest, Wysokiej Skały, który słyszał o niej wiele i pragnie poznać ją osobiście. W pierwszej chwili Barenziah chciała odmówić. Pragnęła tylko opuścić to miasto! Na pewno nie chciała marnować czasu z zaślepionym człowiekiem. Uniosła wzrok, krzywiąc się, i jeden ze strażników rzekł: - Chłopiec mówi, że jego pan tam oczekuje twej odpowiedzi. - Spojrzała we wskazanym kierunku i zobaczyła starszego, przystojnego mężczyznę na koniu, otoczonego przez pół tuzina dworzan i jeźdźców. Zauważył jej spojrzenie i skłonił się z szacunkiem, zdejmując kapelusz z piórem. - Dobrze - pod wpływem impulsu rzekła do chłopca Barenziah. - Powiedz swemu panu, że może mnie odwiedzić dziś wieczorem, po porze kolacji. - Mężczyzna wyglądał na uprzejmego i poważnego, i nieco zmartwionego — lecz na pewno nie był zakochany. Kategoria:Daggerfall: Książki